


The Prosecution Rests

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [51]
Category: Boku no Omawarisan (manga), Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Honto Yajuu, Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Super Lovers (Anime & Manga), 飴色パラドックス | Ameiro Paradox | Candy Color Paradox (Manga)
Genre: Cursing/Profanity, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Ueda, Shinosuke, and Kuroda were each affected by witnessing Asami's little gathering of criminals. Kuroda in particular has been sent down a fresh path by a little teasing. He meets some new people along the way.
Relationships: Gotouda Aki/Ueda Tomoharu, Kaburagi Motoharu/Onoe Satoshi, Kuroda Shinji/Mino Kanade
Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384039
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So...story #50 almost killed my brain - I won't be attempting any really long stories again for a while! I took a little break before starting this one, then after I got the first few chapters done, some crazy happened in the US and I almost set it aside - this one features several policemen and a public prosecutor and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to post something with cops right now. But I think we should remember that there are good cops who work hard to keep us all safe and secure. And the Yaoiverse is fictional Japan, soooo...here you go, a little behind schedule.
> 
> I added yet another couple, Shin and Seiji from Boku no Omawarisan by Niyama. They only make a small appearance in this one but I'll probably feature them at some point. The manga is a lot of fun and the sequel to Mujaki na Wanko to Nekokaburi (these guys may eventually show up as well).
> 
> Lemons in chapters 1 & 10\. Bookends!
> 
> Wonderful mangaka -
> 
> Honto Yajuu - Yamamoto Kotetsuko  
> Finder series - Yamane Ayano  
> Junjou Romantica & Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi - Nakamura Shungiku  
> Super Lovers - Abe Miyuki  
> Ameiro Paradox – Natsume Isaku

**Hold On Tight**

Aki laid listlessly on the couch, staring at the ceiling. His parents' visit left him worried about their situation back in Osaka. He'd been kept out of the big yakuza meeting and now Asami and Takaba were off on a yacht vacation. A few weeks ago, a bunch of other people had gone to the mountains for a long weekend. _It's not fair! I want to do something fun, too._

“Tomoharu...” He couldn't come up with anything to say.

Both Aki and Ueda had jobs that were still operating during the virus. Marukawa Shoten was surviving with a skeleton crew in-office and the Security Police wouldn't stop for less than the apocalypse - maybe not even then. Ueda was too new on the job to ask for days off anyway.

“Did you do your homework?” Ueda asked automatically. He was sitting on the floor folding laundry, surrounded by neat little stacks of t-shirts, socks, other articles of clothing, and linens.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to play a videogame?”

“Nah.”

“Why don't you go for a run?”

“Maybe later.”

“Log onto the club server and see who's around.”

“Don't wanna.”

“Let's have sex.”

“I'll pass.”

“...WHAT?” they both yelled, staring at each other in shock.

“You never suggest-”

“You never pass-”

“Are you okay?” they said together again.

Something was not right, for both of them. Aki knew why he was in a bad mood, but what was going on with Ueda? His eternally optimistic, always considerate, lightly playful lover had been distracted and moody ever since acting as a witness for the yakuza gathering. That left Aki feeling even more upset.

Aki rolled off the couch onto the floor and crawled over to Ueda. Crawled right into his lap, pushing the laundry basket out of his way. They held each other for a long moment, Aki cherishing Ueda's warmth. He sniffled.

“What's wrong?” Ueda asked him, paying attention this time.

“I miss my parents and the boys. I miss Osaka. I feel useless here but I'd also be useless there. Mom and Dad went back without any real idea of what to do and things must have been bad for them to come in the first place. You've been weird. Are you tired of me finally? Do you regret leaving there with me?”

“No, Aki! Never! I love you!” Those familiar arms tightened around him and Aki instantly felt better.

“Then what the hell is wrong with you!” Aki thumped him on the back.

Ueda took a deep breath. “The people I heard and saw at that meeting are stuck in my head. One part of me saw them as just people but...I don't know. It made me really uncomfortable, to think that they were serious criminals and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I wanted to arrest them all - even your parents! It's a good thing you weren't there. I don't want to ever look at you and think something like that.”

“Oh.”

Once Ueda got started, he kept going. “I don't know what I'll do if you go back home and take over, Aki, and that scares me. I know you're not a bad person. I like your parents on a personal level. But each of those gangsters represented hundreds of people who have been robbed, cheated, beaten. They sell drugs, sell other people, steal businesses, and ruin families. They threaten people, scare people, drive people to do awful things. I can't bear the thought of you lumped together with them in my head.”

“Tomo, I haven't...” but Aki had and it would be lying to deny it. He had beaten people up for their money. Only a few times, but once was more than enough to qualify. His family threatened people and scared them and he knew there were some victims who had run away and abandoned their spouses and children, killed themselves in despair, become criminals themselves.

Aki had been taught to think of those people as weak. They came looking for loans, they broke their promises, they pledged things as collateral that they shouldn't, they offered to do those unspeakable things. When it went bad, that was their own fault. They knew what they were getting into when they dealt with yakuza. That didn't seem like a good reason anymore.

“It's not fair of me to ask, Aki, but please. Please think seriously about dissolving your family business someday. I don't know how you would do that but I'll help however I can. I just...I don't think I can ever stand at your side as right-hand. Not in that. You've never asked me to give up what I do for your sake, but here I am, asking you. It's pathetic.”

“It ain't pathetic!” Aki squeezed Ueda as tightly as he could. “It ain't been fair of me to put you in this position all this time. I-I know that. I've always known that! But you never said anything so I didn't either. You don't gotta ask, Tomo. I already made up my mind to end it. Somehow. I just gotta find the right way. I can't let all the guys down by leaving them jobless.”

Ueda gasped for breath – Aki's hugs were deadly strong – and detached himself enough to pull away. They looked into each other's eyes and saw only love and concern staring back. Both had been holding worries in to save the other's feelings. Aki gave Ueda one of his big grins, showing off all his teeth.

“Aki...are you sure your homework is done?”

“Yeah.”

“And you don't want to play a videogame?”

“Nope.”

“What about running?”

“Don't need it.”

“There's no one in the club you'd like to chat with?”

“Nobody.”

“Then...oof!” Aki had shoved Ueda flat onto his back.

Aki's grin changed into a smirk and he began stripping off his shirt. “You gonna ask the last question?”

“I don't remember what it was,” Ueda teased. “Have a snack? Watch a movie? Oh, I know! You should clean the toi-mph!”

Aki kissed Ueda like a starving beast, tearing off his clothes and urging Ueda to get naked as well. They hadn't done it in forever (three days) and Aki was raring to go. Ueda matched him – Ueda always matched him – and in the blink of an eye, they were skin to skin.

Ueda sucked on his collarbone, leaving a bright red mark, then moved lower. His lips and tongue made a wandering trail down Aki's torso, tasting, teasing, nipping.

“Wh-what're ya doin'? Stick it in already!”

Ueda snorted against Aki's stomach. “Such sexy language.” He didn't follow orders, just kept sliding lower. He paused to poke his tongue into Aki's belly button. Aki hated that – it made him giggle like a little girl and kick his feet.

“Tee hee! Stop that, damn it! Whoa!”

Ueda had stopped that. He rolled them over a couple of times until they were close enough to the couch to grab the lube bottle. Aki ended on top. Sitting up, he opened the cap, intending to use it on himself but Ueda had other ideas and snatched it.

Lifting Aki's ass a bit, he positioned them so he could take Aki in his mouth and use his fingers in the back.

“Gah! Not. Fair.” Like this, Aki had nothing to do but look down and watch his cock being sucked. He couldn't reach any of Ueda other than his head. When Ueda rubbed into his sweet spot he fell forward and braced his hands on the floor, fighting the urge to drive his cock deeper into Ueda's mouth until he choked on it.

“Ngh! Tomo...haru! I can't...hah...gonna...!” Ueda didn't stop and Aki couldn't hold it back any longer. “Ahh! Hah! Ha!” His arms trembled and he nearly collapsed as the orgasm swept through him.

“Waa vat a goo un?”

“Uff! Don't...talk with...your mouth full.” Ueda laughed and Aki squealed. “Eek! Don't laugh neither!” Sensory overload on his cock, still twitching as Ueda let it slide from between his lips.

Worming his way out from beneath Aki, Ueda knelt and turned Aki around to face him. They kissed again as Aki climbed astride Ueda's lap and slowly lowered himself until they were fully connected.

“Ah, Aki! So good! You feel so good!”

Ueda wrapped one arm around Aki's waist to hold him tight and the other hand slid up to tangle itself in Aki's hair. He let Aki set the pace and Aki did, rising up onto his knees and then slamming back down. Over and over, as the heat built again in Aki's core and Ueda began to pant and moan. Aki wanted to watch his face, kiss him, hold him so close their hearts were pressed together. Ueda was the most precious person in his world and he'd give up everything to stay with him forever.

“Love you...Aki! I lo-uff! You! Come with me...”

Ueda's hand grasped him and stroked. Aki came as Ueda yelled and shook beneath him and pulsed inside him.

“Tomo! Ahh!”

“Ngh!”

This. This man who held him, who supported him, protected him, loved him without restraint or reserve, and never asked for anything but love in return. Ueda had finally made a request and Aki would find a way to grant it. There had to be a way to change his family without abandoning it completely. Together they would find Aki's path forward.

“Aki.”

“Hmm?”

“Hold on tight.” Ueda stood up, hands beneath Aki's ass. Aki locked his feet behind Ueda's back as he staggered off toward the bathroom. Looking over Ueda's shoulder, Aki laughed.

“What?”

“I'll help you fold the laundry again.” It was scattered all over the room.

“Later. I'm not done with you yet.”

“Don't go complaining later, when I'm not in the moo-Ooh!”


	2. Ganbatte (Do Your Best)

**Ganbatte (Do Your Best)**

“I'm going to walk the circuit,” Todo said to the other man sharing the early morning shift with him, Officer Nakamoto.

“Okay. Be careful.”

The kōban in this neighborhood had eleven officers assigned to it and he was still getting to know them. Nakamoto Shin, thirty-one, was huge – 190cm (6'3”) - and really muscular. At first, he seemed scary and silent but once he got to know a person, he was actually very sweet. He rented a room in a home connected to the local odds and ends store.

That store, Tajima's, was owned and operated by Tajima Seiji, forty-one. A former policeman himself, Tajima sometimes stopped by the kōban with his white cat, Chico. Tajima was friendly and funny, served on the local Merchant's Association, and was a local who knew everyone.

At the subway station, Todo turned right and kept walking past the 24-hour convenience store where Uenoyama worked. It was still very early. Todo liked this shift, though waking up at 4 am took some getting used to. When Kanako spent the night it was even harder, but they were adjusting.

Since they'd returned from the ryokan, Kanako had stopped insisting they spend every free minute together. Lately, she went home on weeknights and stayed over on the weekends. He both missed her company and was relieved to have a bit of alone time. _Relationships are hard but very, very worth it._ He caught himself humming and forced his face back into a more serious expression.

It was a cool morning, the sun had barely risen. Todo sped up his steps to keep warm as he walked. He passed Kiri's house and her family's dog barked at him. “Shh.” He patted Lyuba's black head and wondered if Kiri was having fun on the cruise. _How did she explain it to her parents?_ Todo didn't think they were aware she was dating anyone, much less the thirty-something, ex-yakuza Nanahara.

That had been a shock when Kanako told him about it. Seeing them at the White Fang party, he hadn't thought Kiri was the type. But what did he really know about women? Not much, and it was wrong of him to judge her behavior against some kind of “acceptable in public” list of approved actions. If she didn't mind everyone seeing Nanahara groping her butt, that was her business.

 _I wonder what Kanako would do if I groped her like that? Would she like it or slap my face?_ He kind of wanted to try it. _Kanako is pretty open about that stuff – I'd be the one who went red-faced! What am I thinking? I'm a police officer on duty!_

Shaking his head, Todo continued on around the neighborhood. Passing a large apartment building that took up the entire block, he made a mental note to check in on Uenoyama and Mafuyu soon to make sure they were eating and sleeping properly. At least neither one had passed out on the street recently.

From a block away, Todo could smell Sawada's Flowers, where Sawada and his divorced granddaughter worked. Kiho and her six-year-old daughter Seri were very well-liked in the neighborhood. Apparently, all the older ladies kept trying to pair her with Haru. A hopeless cause, one Kiho wasn't interested in either. She seemed content to live quietly with her family for now.

 _Nakamoto would be a good match for her. He's good with kids, despite his size. They freeze up at first then melt and adore him._ It was pretty funny to see Nakamoto with a couple of toddlers trying to climb him like a tree.

The small apartment complex where Iku and Takamura lived was very plain but well-kept. Old Onodera didn't stint there, though his own house looked shabbier with each passing week. Takamura was still coming home every day, to Natsuo's relief. He worked long hours at the hospital but not with virus patients, taking up the slack so other doctors could devote themselves to the quarantined.

_Aoi's probably here. She should just move in with Iku officially. Ah, that would leave her mother all alone though. Maybe her mom could move somewhere nearby?_ Doumeki Ineko was a quiet, sweet lady who Todo had met at the party.

His own apartment building was another two blocks away. Dead silent there. None of his neighbors were morning people except Haruhi, and she was so quiet no one could tell if she was home most of the time. She was doing all the cooking for them while Ayano was on the cruise. It was a nice change of pace - Ayano was a very good cook but Haruhi's dishes were always homely and tasty and similar to those his mother would serve.

Todo saw movement at one window and halted. _Oh, it's one of the new kittens._ Haruto and Izumi had picked out a pair that were real scamps and crawled all over everyone at dinnertime. He waved and moved on.

Next were several blocks of freestanding homes like Kiri's and the Kaidou's. _Juuzen lives somewhere around here._ Todo wasn't sure which house. He did know there weren't supposed to be any garages converted into rental studios but he wasn't going to make a point of finding Juuzen's.

 _Hey, someone's coming out of that one._ He raised a hand to say hello and froze. It was Juuzen...and Dee Dee. Juuzen half-dressed. Dee Dee kissed him lingeringly then gave Juuzen a gentle shove.

“Go back to sleep.”

“'kay. See you later.” Juuzen stumbled off, not quite awake.

When he was gone, Dee Dee turned and looked straight into Todo's eyes.

“Good morning, Officer Shinosuke. How's the neighborhood?”

“Uh...quiet. No one around yet.” _Shit. What do I say? Nothing, stupid. Don't say anything. Don't think anything. Not my business!_

“That's good. People can be so judgmental, don't you think? Why don't we walk together? You're heading that way, aren't you?”

“Err, yeah. Sure.”

They walked a whole block side by side without saying a word. Another. Todo wanted to ask a million questions and he thought he'd better not open his mouth or something incredibly stupid would come out.

Finally, she said something but not what he'd expected. “You went to that gangster meeting, didn't you?”

“Yes. You knew about it?”

“Asami-sama told me a few things. I met Arbatov, Katamoto, and Geum-Hwa while they were in hiding. Mikhail needed an interpreter. He had Asami-sama send me flowers as thanks - shameless flirt.”

“Ah?” _Men must make fools of themselves over her all the time._ “He uh...seemed devoted to Liu.”

“Yes, I could tell from the way he talked about him. Is Liu gorgeous? Mikhail isn't the type who would fall for another man unless he was something special.”

 _Gorgeous? How to describe Liu Fei Long?_ “Liu is beautiful. Like a princess from a fairy tale. Proud and snooty and sharp-tongued.”

“Princess? He's girly? Does he cross-dress?”

“Not girly - he's clearly a man, even with his very long hair. I don't know why I said that. He's kind of scary, actually. Not how he looks, but his...aura. Dangerous, but seductive as well. Like a geisha who's also an assassin - but a man.”

“Hmm. Interesting. 'Homme fatale' would be the correct way to say it in French. What did you think about the others at that gathering? Did it bother you to be present in a room full of people you should probably be arresting? It was strange of Asami-sama to choose you for that duty.”

Todo snuck a glance at her and saw that she looked concerned for him. “I'm not that innocent. Asami-sama told his friend that if we arrested them all they'd be replaced in a week. I had a professor once who said that the criminal elements have a role to fill in society. I have my own role to play. This neighborhood and the people in it depend on me to protect them. That's all I can do for now.”

Dee Dee patted his arm. “You're a good person, Todo. And a good policeman. Your professor was right – there will always be people who fall off the righteous path and those who tempt them or prey on them. You set a good example and you help wherever you can. We need more people like you.”

He felt his face flush at the unexpected praise. “Uh...thank you. I'll do my best.”

“That's all any of us can do. If you'll excuse me, I have to try my best to sneak into the house without Haru realizing I was out all night. Have a good day!” She gave him a wink as she slipped through the front gate.

“Bye.”

Todo walked on, trying his best not to picture what might have been going on between Dee Dee and Juuzen. Well, he knew what had gone on most likely but- _Don't think about it!_

He passed Tajima's and the store was open. Sort of. It didn't have official hours because Tajima lived there. Not a lazy man – the store was open all day, every day, except Sundays – but the hours were variable. Tajima was sitting out front on a crate, Chico twining around his ankles. Scruffy with bedhead, hairy legs shown off by baggy shorts, eyes still droopy with sleep, Tajima gave Todo a lopsided smile and a wave.

“Hey, 'morning. Catch any bad guys?”

“Nope. Didn't even find any trash to pick up. Good morning to you and Chico.” Todo squatted down to scratch the cat's chin. Chico purred and head-butted his hand, basically petting herself when Todo's hand didn't find the right spot.

“Ah, well,” Tajima sniffed and rubbed at his face. “Later, I'll run screaming down the street and cause a disturbance. That'll give you some excitement.”

Todo laughed out loud. The image of Tajima running around in his sandals was absurd. The man didn't look like he could run half a block even if he switched the cheap plastic flip-flops for a pair of sneakers. He was fairly thin aside from a soft bit around the middle, but he was out of shape and Todo would never have guessed he was a former cop.

“Don't bother on my account. I prefer it quiet.”

“I'd do it for Shin. He needs a boost now and then to keep him on his toes.”

“Nakamoto rents a room from you, right? Did he know you when you were still a policeman? Why did you leave the force?”

“Ah, well. My mom owned this shop all by herself and when she got sick I took over for her. I always planned to run this place, I just didn't expect it to happen until I was much older. I met Shin when he was a teen getting into trouble on my beat. With his size, other brats wanted to fight him. Of course, they never went one-on-one - had to gang up, and even then he usually took them all out.”

“Uh, yeah. I guess kids are stupid like that.”

“Some adults are stupid like that, too. But when he shows up now, they think twice. I want to give him something to do besides stand there and look scary.”

“Well, don't try running in those sandals. He'd have to scrape you off the ground instead of chase you.”

“Haha! Then he could carry me home and...err. Never mind. How do you like it here? You settled in okay?”

 _What was that about?_ “It's a good area. I hope I'm stationed here for a long time. A lot of my friends live in this neighborhood and I like it.”

Tajima gave Todo a look he couldn't quite interpret. “That's right – you're close with the Kaidou brothers. Are they gonna reopen the café soon? Not so many pretty ladies walking past since they closed.”

“He's waiting to see. The order for public places to stay closed lifts at the end of May. If things go well, then White Fang should be open again soon after that.”

“Good, good. Damned virus made a real mess of the world. You stay safe.”

They both stood up. Someone was approaching – out early for a morning walk with a stop at the store for a chat and a pack of smokes. Tajima called a greeting/friendly insult and they disappeared into the shop.

“Chico, you keep an eye on your owner.” The cat was sitting, one leg in the air while she licked her butt. “That's not very ladylike, but it is impressively flexible.”

Smiling, Todo headed back to the kōban, his circuit complete. Yes, he liked his job, the neighborhood, and the people in it. He would do his best to keep them all on the right path and safe.


	3. Recruited Without Realizing

**Recruited Without Realizing**

Kuroda Shinji looked up from the report he was scanning as someone tapped on his office door.

“Yes? Enter.”

The door opened and a young man walked in. Kuroda frowned and sat up straighter. No one he recognized. On the shorter side, maybe twenty years old, he was dressed in shirt and slacks and held himself with confidence. He scowled as he took in the room with its piles of paperwork and law books heaped on every available surface.

“This is a fire hazard. No wonder Naru sent me.”

 _Huh? Who the hell was Naru and why would he send this kid? Sent him to do what?_ “Whoever you are, you can just turn around and leave.”

“I'm Takatsuki Shinobu, third-year law student at T University.” The kid bowed politely but didn't lose that superior air. “I was sent here by Naruse Aito to be your intern.”

“Naruse...Oh, that guy behind the bar at Asami's gathering. Is this some kind of joke? An outsider can't just appoint me an intern and if this is his attempt at matchmaking, he can just forget it.”

“Matchmaking? No way! I have a lover, he's a professor at M University. I'm studying the law and I want to intern with someone like you. Naru said you're the best, so here I am. I'm in your care. Show me what to do.”

_Doesn't this kid listen? And who the hell announces that he has a male lover to the person he just met and wants to work for?_

“I don't have time for this. I barely have time to sleep. Go find someone else.”

“The whole point of me being here is to free up some of your time, not waste it.”

 _What a brat._ “Fine. Get me coffee – two sugars. Then go to the law library and find me the book with the analysis for Mizutani vs The People, 1996. You can return that stack over there while you're at it.” He waved at the side table with seven or eight heavy tomes.

Takatsuki didn't hesitate. He hefted the stack with a grunt and staggered toward the door. The pile reached his full arms' length up to his nose.

“Wait! Come here.” When he was close enough, Kuroda sat his empty coffee mug on top of the stack. “Okay, hurry back.” _Ha! He won't make it down the hall before he throws a tantrum and leaves._

Kuroda watched from the corner of his eye as Takatsuki had to set the stack down to open the door, pick it back up to go out, set it down again to close the door behind him. _He's a stubborn little shit, I'll give him that._ He picked up his phone and dialed.

No answer from Asami. No answer from Kirishima. _Ah, shit. They went on a cruise._ He turned to his computer and did a quick name search. Takatsuki Shinobu, twenty-one, the only son of the Dean of M University. _No wonder he's a stuck-up prig._

He searched Naruse Aito next. Much more interesting. Not a bartender – he owned several businesses and a lot of real estate. Kuroda hadn't paid him much attention at the event, but the pictures of Naru connected the man with a lot of news. Someone had written an article digging into his background. Lovechild of a politician. Usami Haruhiko's companion. Usami who was Asami's new partner. _That's their connection. I can't just blow this kid off. If he comes back._

Takatsuki did come back, though it took him an hour. He brought both the coffee and the book. _Not bad. This building is huge and there's little sign of where anything is. Maybe he asked one of the secretaries. I suppose I have to give him a shot._ Kuroda looked around his paper nest. It was a mess, no denying that.

“I've never had an intern, you'll have to pick it up as we go. First, my desk and that table,” he pointed at one of the three side tables, “are current cases and materials. Don't touch anything on them. The other two you can clean off, I think. Well, for now, ask me before you take anything out of this room.”

Takatsuki stood quietly and listened. “The legal books from the library all have a stamp. If there is no stamp, the book is my own and you can put it on one of the bookshelves. The two filing cabinets are for my own cases. Other case files that I've borrowed have to be returned to the prosecutor who handled them. There is also a storage facility across town. A hard copy of every file has to be sent to them as well. There is a messenger system for that, I'll show you later...”

He gave Takatsuki the basics that he could think of, then ended with, “Don't bother me with questions today. If you're not sure about something, set it aside. I have a court date in an hour and I need to finish reviewing the documents. After that, I'm going out to do some investigating and won't be back in the office until late or maybe not at all.”

“Come and go as you please. I'm always in the office by 8 am, unless I have a hearing or interview. We'll have to get you a badge – remind me of that. The visitor badge is fine for now but you won't be allowed into certain areas without a proper one. Try not to annoy the secretaries – they have enough to do with handling all of us.”

“I have some papers for you to sign so that I get class credits.” Takatsuki produced them.

“Two weeks. You're on trial until Asami gets back from his vacation. If we are satisfied with this arrangement by then, I will sign the documents. You may not want to stay, you know. I'm not the easiest person to be around.”

“I'm not here to make friends. I want to observe and learn and I can do that no matter how much of a pain you are.”

Kuroda had to laugh. “Fair enough. Now I need silence. Go familiarize yourself with the building's layout or something.”

Takatsuki opened his mouth to complain and shut it again. _Spoiled rich kid but he has some discipline. What made him want to study the law? He could take his father's place as Dean of M University if he played his cards right and became a professor. Maybe observing me in action will show him that life as a public prosecutor is one of long, frustrating days and nights and never any thanks._

Kuroda stopped thinking about Takatsuki and focused on the upcoming hearing. It should be a walk in the park. Two men had held up a souzaiya, armed with knives and drunk off their butts. Both were going to end up with the maximum sentence if Kuroda did his job correctly. He always did his job correctly.

He had a special interest in this case because the souzaiya was owned by Kirishima. The three of them – Asami, Kirishima, and Kuroda had been close associates for many years. Back when Asami was still working his way up the ranks of a family, he'd taken a special interest in Kirishima and been looking for an up-and-coming attorney.

Kuroda hadn't been aware of Asami's yakuza status. They met as if by chance, struck up a conversation that led to another and another. Asami knew the law – Kuroda had thought he was a lawyer of some sort. They often discussed the morals the laws were designed to uphold or the philosophical ideals that shaped the laws. Soon, Kuroda was seeing things from Asami's point of view and couldn't argue with most of it.

He'd been recruited without realizing. When he found out the truth, it took maybe five seconds for him to make up his mind. He wasn't all that bothered. Kuroda was callus and cold in many ways. They were all criminals - so what if they killed each other off? Saved him the effort of catching and prosecuting them only to know they'd be back on the street again in a few years. And that was if they didn't hire their own attorneys to weasel their way out of a jail sentence.

Kuroda wanted the big fish – the corrupt politicians and government officials and wealthy businessmen who made use of the yakuza to better themselves but kept their public reputations shiny and clean. Those who sought out what people like Asami had to offer. The hypocrites who kept the entire system running and its wheels greased with the blood and sweat of others.

And, damn it all, Kuroda liked Asami Ryuichi. Not as a potential love interest (though he was tempting in that way as well) but as a friend. Kirishima Kei, too. All three of them had been ambitious and hungry and eager to attain their goals. They also shared a dry, sarcastic sense of humor and cynicism about the world.

Crime was a fact of life. People could be really shitty to one another. Each man wanted to take advantage of those facts in his own way. But another thing tied them all together - they also believed there were some people worth protecting. If a person sought out darkness, that was their own fault. But if they were forced, tricked, or merely stumbled – they should be given the chance to turn and run.

Mercy. Asami offered it to those he deemed worthy. Once Asami accepted a person into his circle of trust, they could expect his total support and protection. Loyalty was a two-way street with Asami. Sometimes, that came back to bite him in the ass. Liu Fei Long, for example. That shithead ex-model Sudou for another.

Kuroda and Kirishima understood how it worked and they would never mistake Asami's caring as something more or make any demands of that sort. Well, Kirishima was most definitely straight. Kuroda had no physical preference but found it was less complicated to have male sex partners on those rare occasions when he had the time and energy for a one-night-stand. No ties, no names exchanged, nothing but some exercise and a release of tension.

Matchmaking by this Naruse person? _Hmph! Don't need it, don't want it._ That did remind Kuroda...He pulled up the movie premiere pictures again. Asami and Takaba, Naruse and Usami, Kirishima and...? He looked for the caption. Ooshima Ayano. The name was familiar. One of the two owners of the souzaiya.

He studied her. _So she's the woman Kei is madly in love with?_ Ooshima was very pretty, but nothing out of the ordinary in Kuroda's eyes. _Why her and why now?_ Likely it had to do with Asami going clean.

Looking up the other owner, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Kuroda was surprised Kei would allow Ayano to work with such a stud. Until he turned up in those premiere pictures as well, with a male companion. Kuroda scanned further.

He found Yashiro and Doumeki – the two witnesses to the attempted robbery. It was all rather incestuous at this point. Those two were dangerous, especially Yashiro. _I'll have to keep an eye on all these people. Many of the others from that party could lead to new avenues of investigation. Asami fed me well by inviting me that night. It was worth the annoyance of the self-proclaimed intern._

With that thought, Kuroda packed his files into his briefcase and headed for the courthouse. Asami's circle had a new active member.


	4. On the Same Page

**On the Same Page**

Shinobu and Miyagi had enjoyed the first week of their social-distancing togetherness. Alone in their apartment, they were lovey-dovey until Miyagi's back threatened to give out and Shinobu could barely walk. They spent the next week recovering, nothing more than cuddling allowed.

The third week, they began to get on each other's nerves. Both were used to being out and about and active in their own separate ways. It was times like these when their major age difference showed. Shinobu had only online classes, no part-time job to go to, and a lot of energy.

Miyagi thrived on teaching his classes, though he often complained about them. He loved prowling through used bookshops in search of first editions and rare copies and getting caught up in discussions about his beloved Bashō. He enjoyed teasing Kamijou into a temper tantrum. Confined to the apartment, all he did was lay around and read. And read. And smoke. And read some more.

Shinobu tried to distract himself with the IT&S club but that was hit and miss. Haruhi was interning for Kashiwagi Mikiko and Shinobu was envious of her chance to learn by observing the woman in action. Everyone else seemed to be finding excuses to leave their homes and socialize against the rules. It was frustrating.

Shinobu tried to relieve some pressure by murdering vegetables in his attempts to improve his cooking skills. That led to several meals where Miyagi sat at the table staring at the food in dismay while trying to hide his expression. He then bravely shoveled it all into his face no matter how awful. Because he loved Shinobu. Shinobu wanted to die with humiliation and hug his lover for being so good and patient with him.

When they were at the point of homicide, Naru called and saved the day. Would Shinobu want to try interning with a public prosecutor from the main offices of the District Court? Hell yes, he would! Miyagi made up his mind to go to the University several days a week and be alone in his office, just to get out and breathe different air. Disaster averted.

Shinobu spent the weekend researching Kuroda Shinji, expecting to find some evidence the man was shady. After all, he was connected to Asami from back in his yakuza days. That didn't put Shinobu off but he wanted to be prepared. Thrown cases, rejected cases, failed cases – that was what Shinobu was looking for. Kuroda must protect Asami by failing at his job on purpose.

But no. Kuroda had a strong record of putting away the unscrupulous and bringing down the powerful. All of them must have been Asami's enemies. Did he plant evidence or bribe judges? Shinobu concluded that wasn't Kuroda's style at all. However it worked between them, Kuroda was successful and had a reputation for being a hardass, no-nonsense hunter of the corrupt and wicked.

The people he prosecuted ended up with maximum sentences more often than not. That was not easy to do - Japanese courts often leaned toward leniency when the crime didn't involve murder or worse. The shame of being arrested and condemned was part of the punishment in many cases. If the perpetrators were considered unlikely to break the law a second time, they were let off with fines or time served or the lowest sentence possible.

The majority of Kuroda's accused went to prison or hard-labor camps. He did not go easy on criminals.

Shinobu had a keen mind and was tenacious. Everyone said he was like a bulldog who refused to let go once he sank his teeth in. Many times, people had told him he should be a lawyer because he could argue a side until his opponent gave up. With no other career calling to him, Shinobu decided he might as well study law.

Shinobu's family thought he should become a corporate attorney (Dad) or a family law attorney (Mom) or a divorce attorney (his still-angry sister). Those were the types of attorneys who became wealthy and had prestige and influence. Shinobu thought if he was going to practice the law, he wanted to do more than wrangle money. Prosecutors seemed to handle the interesting cases.

With his mind made up, Shinobu presented himself in Kuroda's office Monday morning, determined to impress the man. Armed with a mental brag sheet, he entered the room and nearly turned around to stalk out again. What a disaster. How could law and order come from so much chaos?

Before he could stop himself, Shinobu opened his mouth and insulted the person he was hoping to work for. _Shit! Start over!_ He introduced himself properly and discovered that Naru had not already arranged this, Kuroda was not expecting him. _Damn it! He thinks Naru is some kind of matchmaker?_

He did his best but their first impressions of each other were not the stuff partnerships were made of. Kuroda resented the intrusion. He gave Shinobu a task, mostly just to get Shinobu out of his hair and drive him away. Not Shinobu's style. He was careful not to stomp as he awkwardly left the office. _I'll show him!_

It took some wandering and asking questions but Shinobu eventually located the law library. Finding the book Kuroda wanted wasn't difficult – they were well organized. More questions led him to the break room nearest Kuroda's office and the coffeemaker.

The coffee smelled like cheap crud but that wasn't Shinobu's concern. Shinobu dumped two packets of sugar into it and found Kuroda's office again. Kuroda didn't drink it, either because it was awful coffee or he hadn't wanted it in the first place.

Kuroda mellowed while Shinobu was away. For whatever reason, he agreed to a trial period. When he left for his court hearing, Shinobu took a moment to relax and explore the room. It was a large office but felt cramped by all the tables and shelves and cabinets. On the wall, Kuroda had hung up his diplomas and certifications and awards. No photographs or artwork. One framed newspaper article from almost ten years ago. _His first case?_

Shinobu glanced at some of the papers on the “current” table. Kuroda's notes to himself were concise, orderly, on point. In the seeming chaos of the materials scattered around, Shinobu began to discern a pattern. Top right corner, the accused. Bottom left corner, the victim. In between, the details that led them to connect. Evidence to support in the top left. Complications or arguments the defense might have – bottom right. _Okay. I can do this._

The other two tables were the leftovers from previous cases. Shinobu made stacks. A lot of stacks. Things to be returned, things to be filed, things that were likely trash, photographs, sworn statements, more notes, articles, receipts. Books went back on the shelves and after three hours Shinobu could finally see some of the table surfaces beneath the papers.

 _Is that enough? He said he wouldn't be back today. I wonder what he's investigating? Aren't there detectives for that or doesn't he trust them to do the job properly? Well, whatever. I'm going home._ He made a mental note and on his way back the next day, Shinobu bought a single-serving coffeemaker and set it up in a corner of Kuroda's office.

Kuroda never mentioned the addition of the appliance but he definitely made use of it. He also became more talkative and he seemed pleased with Shinobu's sorting and cleaning. As he added new materials to his current case, he explained them and Shinobu started to understand that being a prosecutor was much more than just showing up in court to argue.

Prosecutors often did all their own gathering of evidence. Even when the criminals were caught in the act and arrested on the spot, the prosecutor assigned to the case had to track down the initial statements and videos of the interrogations. After that, they found more evidence by themselves. Kuroda spent more time out of his office than in it.

Beyond the cases he was handed, he was working on his own investigations. Big players had to have a rock-solid case built against them before any move to arrest. Otherwise, they'd walk free, aware that they were under observation, and they would then alter their behavior and destroy whatever proof was in their possession. They might also arrange for a flunky to take the fall in their place.

Legwork. Spying, researching, interviewing. Shinobu started rethinking his decision. Not about the internship – he liked this position. But maybe the life of a public prosecutor was not for him. He didn't have Kuroda's drive to see justice done or crave the satisfaction of putting criminals behind bars. Would he be able to go out and do his own investigating? Was it a requirement?

Shinobu was better at putting facts together than talking to people. He won debates but was abrasive or awkward in conversations. His friends adjusted to him, understanding that Shinobu had no tact but never meant to be cruel. He could get overwhelmed by his emotions and explode in angry yelling or frustrated tears. To avoid that, he schooled himself to be cold and detached but his real nature often broke though.

“Do you ever work with private detectives or journalists?” Shinobu asked.

“I can't afford to pay a detective. Journalists get too wrapped up in catching a scoop to remember that a prosecutor needs more evidence than a few incriminating photos and some hearsay. The one time I worked a case that Takaba was also working, he got quality information but almost none of it usable in court. In the end, I caught who I needed to catch, but Takaba almost had his throat slit in the process – after getting drugged by an escort. And I got shot.”

Shinobu gaped at Kuroda. He didn't know Takaba very well, but that made him sound like an idiot. And what did Kuroda mean, he got shot? Like, by a gun? Kuroda laughed at Shinobu's expression.

“Takaba was desperately trying to prove himself. He was reckless, foolish, and rebelling against his attraction to Asami. It wasn't until I saw him in action that I understood why Asami liked him. Takaba is driven. When he chooses a target, he goes after it and there's no stopping him. They are very alike in that. Don't think Asami has tamed Takaba - he's just directed that energy in a better direction.”

“You don't object to Asami and Takaba. You didn't react when I mentioned that I had a lover who is a man. You thought Naru was setting you up – that means you're single. Are you gay?”

Kuroda blinked, then scowled. “I don't see how that's any of your business.”

“Do you know Onoe and Kaburagi? I think they might be reporters you could work with and not have to worry about them being sloppy or stupid. They're a couple, so I was making sure that wouldn't be an issue. Also, if Naru wants to set you up with someone, it would be better for him to know what to look for.”

“Onoe Satoshi and Kaburagi Motoharu? They do good work when they aren't wasting time on cheating husbands.” Kuroda seemed to be mulling it over. “You know them personally? They've never worked with any prosecutor as far as I know.” He did not respond to the idea of Naru playing matchmaker.

Shinobu told Kuroda about Iced Tea and Snacks. The name made him snort but the idea behind the club was one he found interesting. A diverse collection of people, one he could exploit in return for the occasional piece of advice, could prove immensely helpful. Shinobu thought Kuroda would take the bait.

“Can you arrange a meeting with them?” Kuroda asked after thinking it over.

“Yes. Let me know when it would be most convenient and I'll set something up.”

Kuroda sighed. “What do I owe you in return?”

“Sign on to our discord server at least once.”

“Give me the code. And give me those internship papers while you're at it. I don't think we need any more of a trial period, do you?”

Shinobu handed over both. They might have begun with bad impressions, but they were on the same page now.


	5. News vs Justice

**News vs Justice**

“What do you think, Kabu? Having an unofficial arrangement with a prosecutor like Kuroda could lead us to some really high-profile scoops.” Onoe was excited about meeting Kuroda.

“Yeah.”

 _Argh._ Sometimes Kaburagi's lack of expression was maddening. He hadn't said anything for or against this introduction, leaving it up to Onoe. “If you think it's a bad idea, say something!”

“I don't know yet. I don't know him. We don't know what he wants from us. After we meet him, then you and I can talk about it. Until then, it's all just speculation.”

“Shinobu said he's an associate of Asami and he has an excellent reputation. I don't think he'd connect us with someone shady. We haven't made much use of the club, so it was nice of Shinobu to think of us.”

“I wonder if Shinobu just doesn't like the idea of investigating.”

“Huh? Oh, you mean he's trying to pawn off all the legwork onto us?” Onoe hadn't thought of that. “But...we'd be doing that anyway. If Kuroda shares information, that could save time and point us directly at the correct targets. Then he gets to prosecute and we get a scoop and it's a win-win situation.”

“Maybe. We'll see.”

 _Grr._ Onoe knew Kaburagi only wanted to lower his expectations so he wouldn't be so down in the dumps if this fell through, but really! _Grr. I'll be excited if I want to be excited!_

Kaburagi patted his head. “Don't grind your teeth at me. We're here. Let's meet him and see what's up.”

Ignoring the “Closed Until Further Notice” sign on the door to White Fang, the two reporters let themselves in. They were the first to arrive and Haru came out of the kitchen to welcome them.

“It's been a while! How are you guys?”

“We're doing well. So this is your café? It's nice! Sorry we didn't find time to stop in sooner. People keep doing bad things – virus or no virus.”

“I guess life's been a little crazy for you. I heard about Osaka – some of it anyway. Gotouda and Ueda have been here. And I always read your articles in Dash. You've caught a lot of celebrities being naughty.” Haru brought them coffee.

Kaburagi sniffed his and sighed with pleasure. He was a coffee-lover but often had to make do with the sludge served in the office or whatever they could grab while on a stakeout. Onoe grinned at his blissful expression. It was excellent coffee – after he added a lot of sugar and milk.

“Do you want some food? I don't have a lot to choose from but I can whip something up. I froze everything I could.”

“We're not sure how long we'll be here. It may be a very brief meeting.”

“Why here? Not that I mind! I've been so bored that any excuse to leave the house is fine with me.”

“We'd rather not have anyone aware of our association. Shinobu suggested we meet here, where none of us are well-known or a regular. Besides, most places are closed. You haven't met Kuroda, have you?”

“Nope. Never heard of him. He's an old acquaintance of Asami-sama's?”

“That's what Shinobu says. And he heard it from Naru.”

“Naru? Even while he's on vacation, he's meddling, huh?”

They all laughed at that. Onoe and Kaburagi had heard about Naru, though they'd only met him briefly at the trio's housewarming party back in January.

There was a tapping on the window and they glanced over to see a policeman waving hello. Haru went over to the door to speak with the man – a very tall man. Onoe stared. _Big - he's built like Doumeki Chikara. Doumeki used to be a cop, too. I doubt anyone ever tried shit when Doumeki was around, or this guy either._

Haru came back, the officer continued on his patrol. “That's Officer Nakamoto. He's a good guy. Just checking to see how we were doing.”

“I have no idea who the policemen are around our apartment.”

“If you had a small business you would. You'd know everyone in the area whether you wanted to or not.”

Before Onoe could respond, the door opened and Shinobu entered, followed closely by another man. Onoe was surprised, though he shouldn't have been. He'd been expecting someone middle-aged, balding, and stressed out. He'd never worked closely with a prosecutor, but he'd seen plenty of them. Over-worked, underpaid, and bitter about it. Not this one.

About the same height as Kaburagi, but slender, he stood poised with perfect posture and confidence. He was dressed in a very nice suit – stylish but not flashy. He was also well-groomed and clearly went to some trouble with his appearance. Polished and handsome. Even his eyeglasses fit the latest trend. He was maybe thirty-five, a little younger than Asami. Impressive.

And sharp. No doubt about the intelligence in his gaze as he took in the café, Haru, Onoe, and Kaburagi. Well, just passing the Bar exam was a feat in itself.

“Welcome to White Fang! Hello, Shinobu! I'm Kaidou Haru, manager. Coffee?” Haru moved back behind the counter to pour a cup for Shinobu.

Kuroda sat down. “Kuroda Shinji. Coffee would be good, thank you. Two sugars.”

Haru served them and, reading the atmosphere, excused himself. “I'll be in the office. If you need anything, Shinobu knows where it is. Let me know when you leave, so I can lock the door behind you.”

There was silence as Kuroda sipped his coffee, studying Onoe and Kaburagi like suspects he was preparing to interrogate. Onoe found himself sitting up straighter and wanting to punch Kaburagi for slouching more than usual. Kaburagi liked to present himself as lazy and harmless. Sometimes he was just perverse and tested people's annoyance limits.

“I've tried working in tandem with reporters before. It didn't work out very well and I gave up. You have a fundamentally different goal than mine. You want to expose the corrupt or just get a scoop that will make headlines. When you do that without working with the police or other authorities, the criminals lose face but they don't always end up arrested.”

Onoe opened his mouth to protest but Kuroda kept talking.

“I'm not saying what you do is wrong. But to convict someone, I need more than a few pictures and an illegal recording of a conversation. I need hard proof – documents, signatures, a money trail, confessions. I can't get an arrest warrant without proof. Your exposés might ruin reputations but often the accused has time between your article and the investigation that ensues. Time to find a fixer or a fall guy or to wipe all their drives clean.”

“If we work together, the release of your articles must wait until I'm prepared to arrest. If you learn of any new developments or associations, you should pass that on to me immediately. I can provide information to get you into the right places at the right times. I know all kinds of shit about politicians and officials and high-profile businessmen. Not media faces – celebrities are of no interest to me.”

“I don't work quickly. Gathering the necessary proof takes time and caution. I can't have the target spooked into covering up. I need to wait and watch and then strike all at once. I have to arrest the person while at the same time serving warrants on their businesses and home offices and any other locations where they might have squirreled away incriminating evidence.”

“You would alert us to the arrest so we can be on the scene for photos?” Kaburagi asked when Kuroda ran out of lecture material. “We would be allowed to write the articles however we choose without your approval first?”

Kuroda frowned. “I might strongly request you not mention certain key details. Like the names of their associates who aren't directly implicated. If I think I can take them down separately, we would need to coordinate on that as well. I know you two have integrity and can understand that there are some things better revealed in the court rather than the press.”

Onoe was speechless for a change. He wrote articles exposing corrupt people for the world to see. That was justice in his view and once the article was printed he moved on to the next scandal. It became the problem of men like Kuroda to deal with after that.

He hadn't given any thought to what those who were exposed did in response. All they would have to do was instruct their underlings. Their lawyers would argue that most of the pictures didn't prove a damn thing. Their secretly recorded conversations were not admissible in court. Police and prosecutors would have to scramble to find the proof even as the criminals scurried to destroy it.

“Oi, Onoe! Say something! You look ready to pass out.” Kaburagi poked him.

“Kabu, have we been doing it wrong all this time?”

“Oh lord. Don't have a crisis of conscience now. We're reporters, not the police. We have a duty to report the news, that's all. What we do is important.”

“But if all we do is expose them to the public, shouldn't we always be telling the police what we've found first? Is getting the scoop more important than being sure those criminals end up in jail?” Onoe didn't like the thought that their hard work ended up getting in the way of the law rather than upholding it.

“That's not our responsibility. Many times, reporters who spoke to the police first had all their research seized as evidence and were forced to drop the story. But yes, in a perfect world we'd be working side by side with men like Kuroda.”

“If we do this, it will have to be on our own time, in between other investigations. We'll have to spring our results on the Chief and he'll question how we found the story. We'll have to keep the other reporters from scenting that we're on to something. After the first big story breaks, they'll start trailing us in the hope they can ride our coattails and scoop us.”

Now that Onoe was looking at things from a different angle, he could understand Kuroda's reluctance to team up with anyone. More minds working on a problem also meant more chances for mistakes to be made. Success would bring additional issues that would have to be taken into consideration. _No wonder he insisted we meet somewhere private where no one would recognize any of us._

“What, or who, are you working on now?” Kaburagi asked.

“You know Japan recently allowed for casino resorts to be built if they are approved by the Casino Administration Committee? There is a certain minister with family ties to a large casino franchise from America. I believe he is using his position to pressure the Committee to approve this casino as the only such place to be built. I also believe he may own the land on which it would be built, or the land surrounding it. In any case, he's planning to benefit in a myriad of ways.”

“Waaah! That would be...he'd make millions and millions!”

“Yes, but money would be the least of it. We can't have a Minister who is under obligation to an American company. Who knows what other connections a casino of that magnitude would give him? Right now, Japan is grasping at anything that will bring back tourists, and to have the casino – any casino – built-in time for next year's Olympic Games would be ideal. They are in a rush.”

“We have to stop it!” Onoe caught Kaburagi smirking at him. He couldn't help getting excited about such a case.

Even Kuroda had a very slight smile. “We'll make this a test. See how well we work together. If either decides to back out, no hard feelings. Shinobu and the club's discord should be a safe enough way for us to communicate - be vague though. We'll have to meet in person to trade real information.”

“This is huge though. Are you going to ask Asami-sama for help?”

“No. He's the one who tipped me to the minister's American family members. I can't ask for more or have his name connected. He may be planning something similar for himself. With the casino's location, I mean. There would be a conflict of interest. Who you consult is your own business - keep my name out of it.”

_Oi. Is he saying without saying that we should ask Asami-sama on our own? I think that's what he's suggesting. Yashiro in particular would be really useful..._

Kuroda passed them a small slip of paper with a name written on it. “Do some basic research on him and in a week we'll meet again. I want to see if you can find what I found. We'll talk more about methods and who should be focusing on which aspects later. Confirm for yourselves that I'm on to something here.”

Standing up, he looked around the café once again. “I like this place. We can continue to meet here if that will work for you and the owner.”

“I'm not sure you'll want to come here once it reopens,” Shinobu said – his first words since arriving.

“Why is that?”

“It's always full of women drooling over the waiters. You saw Haru. The others might not be at his level, but they're all handsome. It's like a host club. Unless you're in the market? Should I tell Naru you're going to do your own fishing?”

“...! Why are you obsessed with my love life? And Naru as well? You may have freed up a little of my time, but not enough for a relationship! Tell Naru to mind his own business – I'm not in any market. And figure out a different place for us to meet next time. I'm not coming here to gawk at women or be gawked at.”

Onoe suppressed a giggle. _So Naru is trying to find Kuroda a partner? Ha. The man has no idea what he's in for._ Onoe and Kaburagi exchanged looks.

“Maybe you want to gawk at the waiters?” Kaburagi always had to poke people.

“No. I'd go to Ni-chōme* if that's what I was in the mood for. Shinobu, I'll see you tomorrow. Onoe and Kaburagi, nice meeting you.” Kuroda walked out in a huff.

_Oh? Ooh._

“Damn. I still don't know if he prefers men or women,” Shinobu muttered.

“Why do you care?”

“I don't, but that was Naru's price for getting me the internship. Though he didn't really end up having anything to do with it.”

Kaburagi laughed. “Good luck with that! And good luck to Naru with making it happen. That's a man who's dead-set against dating.”

Shinobu raised an eyebrow. “Want to bet on it?”

“Nope. Can't afford it. Go get Haru. I want more coffee while we're here.” 

* * *

_*Ni-ch_ _ō_ _me_ – the gay district in Tokyo's Shinjuku Ward.


	6. Drastic Changes Start Small

**Drastic Changes Start Small**

Three nights later, Kuroda was at home in his small but well-appointed condominium with a convenience store bento and a can of beer, signing on to the IT&S discord. He found it strangely relaxing to enter the club's site and say nothing. The others who were logged in soon forgot he was there and the chat flowed on without him.

Most of it was silly nonsense and jokes – they were youngsters after all. But occasionally someone would start an interesting discussion or ask for some advice and the others would chime in with practical solutions or support or take an adversarial stance and start a debate. It was fun. He'd had little fun in his life up to now.

Onoe and Kaburagi seemed to have fun with each other. He had liked them. Shinobu could be fun - not on purpose, but his responses to being messed with made Kuroda have to hide his laughter. Shinobu was very serious and easy to rile up. That made Kuroda want to push all his buttons.

His biggest button was his lover, Miyagi. Get Shinobu started and he could rant for hours while his face turned red and he revealed much more than he intended. Head of the Literature department, older than Kuroda (that was a shock), his sister's ex-husband(?!), obsessed with Bashō, smoked too much, teased Shinobu more than Kuroda ever could. Miyagi was dearly loved and drove Shinobu crazy while shamelessly spoiling him. Kuroda looked forward to meeting the man.

Relationship talk often was the focus of the club's members. There were a lot of them in gay pairings. Kuroda had been surprised they were so open about it – no wonder Shinobu kept trying to pin Kuroda down on that aspect. He was having fun keeping Shinobu guessing about that as well.

Kuroda didn't truly have a preference. He'd been with women and men, been a top and a bottom, tried some mild S&M (not his thing). Cosplay didn't interest him – too phony and ridiculous – but he appreciated a person who dressed well in elegant clothes and fine lingerie/underwear. Subtle cologne or perfume, tasteful and expensive jewelry, hair styled with care, hands manicured, bodies toned.

He liked refinement bordering on decadence. Thanks to Asami's advice, he had investments that raised his standard of living up to comfortably well-off. He kept that hidden, only indulging himself when it came to clothes and his home furnishings. Luckily, most of his colleagues were so out of touch with fashion they didn't recognize it when they saw it.

His tastes didn't align with his life. People who could afford to pamper themselves didn't appreciate dating someone who rarely had more than a few hours to spare. Kuroda was intense and focused and passionate – about his work. No time to waste on onsen trips, amusement parks, walks along the beach. No way in hell was he going to the movies. An expensive dinner in a hotel restaurant and a room upstairs – that was the extent of a date with Kuroda, gone before morning.

Who in their right mind would put up with that crap? He knew it was impossible to get serious unless he made some drastic changes. He was now the age Asami had been when he met Takaba. Asami had remade himself...was that the power of love, or just his age? Maybe Asami had reached all his goals and the only thing left for him was to make new ones.

Kuroda wondered. He told Asami he would slow down in another ten years. Asami countered by saying that in another decade all his best years would be over and many opportunities lost. Surely forty-five wasn't too late to shift his priorities? He worked out and would stay in shape.

All this musing was interrupted when someone sent him a private chat invitation. Curious, he accepted.

> Kuroda: Yes?
> 
> Misaki: Sorry to impose but could I take a minute of your time?
> 
> Kuroda: Of course. What can I do for you?
> 
> Misaki: I have a work colleague who needs legal advice and Shinobu said to ask you. Maybe you could refer another lawyer?
> 
> Kuroda: What's the issue? I know a lot of attorneys.
> 
> Misaki: Custody battle.
> 
> Kuroda: Ah. What about Kashiwagi? Isn't she the acquaintance of some club members? Shinobu's friend Haruhi interns with her, I believe?
> 
> Misaki: Yes, but
> 
> Misaki: She's expensive. Even if she gave a discount, this person couldn't afford it. He can pay some. He doesn't want charity.

Kuroda thought it over. He would have to go through his list of associates and that was at the office. He thought again. There was no question that Shinobu had freed up some of his time and was proving very useful. Kuroda had benefited from this club. It would not be charity if he looked into this case himself. Besides, he owed Asami much.

> Kuroda: Give him my phone number and tell him to call me. I'll meet with him to gather more details before I refer someone.
> 
> Misaki: Really? Thank you so much! (bows deeply) (smiley face). His name is Mino Kanade and he's an editor for Emerald magazine. I'll let him know tomorrow at work. Thank you!
> 
> Kuroda: It's nothing. Glad to be of service.

Misaki ended the chat and Kuroda stared at his screen. _What possessed me? Am I bored now that I have a little breathing room? What do I know about child custody law? Bah, whatever. I'll meet the guy and pass him to someone. If they're out of his price range, I'll call ahead and tell them I'll cover the majority of his bill. Good deed done, and my debt to Ryuichi is reduced._

Two days later, Kuroda was having second thoughts as he drove to Marukawa Shoten. _Why did I agree to meet him here? Well, it was either here or the man's home. There aren't many public places where we could meet instead. Why am I doing this again? Was asking me Shinobu's idea or...Naru's? No, that's crazy._

He parked in the nearly empty structure below the building and sent a text to Mino to announce his arrival. By the time he reached the lobby, a man and a little boy were standing there waiting. Mino and his son, Yamato. Yamato was a cutie, though his face was scowling as he stood in front of his father protectively. And the father was...

...Was...What exactly was he? At first glance – a mess. Wrinkled clothes, rumpled hair, face a mask of exhaustion and stress. Beneath all that - elegant. Slender, of medium height, refined features, graceful hands currently covered in ink, cuts, and a bandage. His clothes were cheap and plain, but flattering in color and he wore them well. A gentle smile beamed through the fatigue.

“Hello, thank you so very much for agreeing to meet in the building. I'm sorry to have asked it of you, but it's Hell Week and I have no time to spare. It's a blessing I'm allowed to bring Yamato with me since his school is closed and I can't afford a babysitter on top of everything else.”

“Uh...sure. No problem. Hello, Yamato. I'm Kuroda Shinji.” Kuroda felt very off-balance. Little kids were outside of his comfort zone. _Ryuichi would be smirking if he could see me right now. I won't be toyed with!_ “Is there a room where we can speak privately?”

“Certainly. If you'll follow me?” Mino led them to the elevators and hit the button for the third floor. “I need to drop Yamato off at my desk. There are plenty of empty meeting rooms. The whole building is down to minimal staff. Most editors are working from home, but for Hell Week, we all really need to be here.”

“What exactly is Hell Week?”

“Emerald magazine publishes once a month. The last week of our production cycle is called Hell Week because...you'll see.”

Kuroda did see. The office was decorated in pink with bunnies and flowers and bows and ruffles galore. In the midst of all the fluff and sparkle, there were three men and two women looking like death had come for them last week and been ignored. Bent over desks, scribbling furiously on manuscripts, screaming into phones, pounding on keyboards...it was chaos. The air was heavy with stress, the odor of unwashed bodies, rotting food, and stale coffee.

“What the actual fuck is this? This is usual?” Kuroda looked down at little Yamato who was smirking at him. _Oh damn. I shouldn't have used the F word._ “Aren't you scared to be in here with these zombies?”

“No. They're funny.” Only seven years old, Yamato had already developed a keen sense of the absurd. “It is smelly though.”

Kuroda looked hard at Mino. In comparison, he wasn't that bad. He didn't stink, at least. And the bags under his eyes were less pronounced.

“Because of Yamato, I go home every night and I eat regular meals – mostly. Two more days to publication. Then this office and its editors will transform back to normal. Mangaka are terrible about meeting their deadlines, always refusing to make changes, or making too many changes. Many of them have lost assistants who don't want to work on-site. This is worse than usual, even for us.”

“If you say so. Looks more like a horror production than shoujo manga.” Not exactly the best environment for a child. But then, many people were having to find solutions to care for out-of-school children. Yamato seemed fine with it and healthy and confident.

“You're right. Yamato, let's see if Kirishima and Misaki are busy.”

They went back to the elevator, Mino ignoring his boss's demands that he get his ass in his chair and all kinds of cursing.

“Don't mind him. Takano's very nice beneath the foul language.”

“He's the funniest,” Yamato declared.

Mino patted his head. “Don't let him hear you say that. Ah, Misaki!”

A cute-as-pie young man came over. _So this is Misaki, who everyone in the club adores._ “Hi, Mino! Hi, Yamato! Need to escape from the madness? Oh, you must be Kuroda? Thank you so much for taking the time. Yamato, there are cookies on my desk from Aikawa – help yourself.”

“Yay!” Yamato made a beeline for the box of goodies, then left a trail of crumbs as he wandered over to the boss's desk. The boss, a tall, handsome man with honey-brown hair and a laid-back demeanor, scooped the boy into his lap and let him read the manga proofs he was editing. “Hyah!” Yamato made some sort of martial art gesture.

“Kirishima is the main editor for The*Kan. Yamato loves The*Kan. Misaki, can you keep an eye on him for me while we talk?”

“Sure thing! Take your time, he's no bother.”

“Thanks.” Mino led Kuroda out to the hallway and chose a door at random. “All these rooms are for meetings or mangaka to work in. Now, what do you need me to tell you?”

“Everything. Who is trying to take Yamato from you? What is their claim on him? Why do they want him and why now, when it seems he's been in your care for some time? Why do you think you're the better choice? You are single, yes?”

“Um...okay. I'm thirty-one, have a degree in literature, divorced six years ago because I worked too much and neglected her. I've been with Marukawa for eight – no, nine – years, so my job is stable and secure. It can involve long, irregular hours but they allow me a lot of leeway because of Yamato and I'm grateful.”

“Yamato is my sister's son. She divorced her husband after he abused her. He ran off, nowhere to be found, and good riddance. Unfortunately, she became ill and died when Yamato was five. I've had him since then and I love him to pieces. Even if that was not the case, I'd never allow his real father to take him. He most definitely beat my sister, though she kept it secret at first.”

“Our father has passed and our mother lives with her younger sister in Kyoto. Anyway, about a month ago, Yamato's father turned up on my doorstep, demanding I give Yamato to him. I refused and called the police but he's been harassing me ever since. He says my adoption of Yamato wasn't valid, even though my sister approved it when she found out she was...dying.”

Mino pressed fingers to his sinuses. “He wants Yamato's inheritance. Nee-san* had life insurance – a fairly large amount. Other than the funeral expenses, I put it all aside in an account to pay for Yamato's university tuition. There should be enough left over for him to start a business or travel or invest. Whatever he wants to do with it. I haven't touched it.”

“I see.”

A typical situation. In most cases, Kuroda would assume both sides were focused more on the money than the child. Not this time. Every instinct in him said Mino was telling the truth. He was certain he'd find the bank account untouched, the so-called father likely had outstanding debts and an addiction of some kind, and the child was clearly happy with his current situation.

The deadbeat dad had nothing but threats. If the adoption papers were handled correctly, he could not show up now and make a claim.

“It was a Special Adoption*? Everything was done in order?”

“Yes. Nee-san was very thorough and careful. Her ex was removed from the family registry when he was convicted for abuse and they divorced, though he served barely any time in jail. Then he disappeared. He never paid her any money for Yamato's upkeep or her own.”

“I want to see all the documents. If they are properly done, you don't have a damn thing to worry about. He can't take Yamato. No court would rule in his favor. I'll look through everything to be sure but if he shows up again, call his bluff. Tell him to have his lawyer contact me. Here's my card. It won't cost you a yen.”

Mino gaped at him. “Are you serious? That's it?”

“That's it. If the bank account is in Yamato's name with yours, he couldn't touch it without documented proof that he is Yamato's legal guardian, which he isn't. Getting the adoption overturned would cost him more legal fees than Yamato's inheritance. The law is meant to protect, Mino. Someone misusing it as a threat makes my blood boil. I'll gladly ram that down his throat until he chokes on it.”

“But...I have to pay you something! I have some money set aside.”

“When all this is settled and the social distancing lifts, take Yamato somewhere fun. I don't need the money. The satisfaction of dealing with a bully is enough.”

With that pronouncement, Kuroda shook his hand and headed out, already making plans. 

* * *

_*Nee-san_ \- older sister

 _*Special Adoption_ – this requires the biological parents to actively give up their rights to the child. Both parents, unless one has been deemed unfit and removed from custody already. There are other qualifications. Most people do the average adoption, which does not remove biological rights, merely makes inheritance and other family matters legal in the new family. The normal type is what gay couples would use in place of a marriage.


	7. Focus!

**Focus!**

Mino and Yamato both stopped by Kuroda's office on Friday morning to drop off the documents. Kuroda almost didn't recognize the man wearing a nice suit and tie, hair styled, shaved, and well-rested. Yamato was also dressed up in his tidy school uniform and he stared wide-eyed at all the books and papers.

_Damn it. He wasn't kidding about changing after Hell Week. New month, new Mino, huh? He looks even more elegant now. And straighter than a ruler. Not that I care! Doesn't matter! Thank god the office didn't turn back into a disaster over the weekend._

“I could have had a messenger pick them up,” Kuroda said, then wanted to kick himself for making it sound unwelcoming.

“Oh, well, I had to get them from the safety deposit box at the bank and I thought it would be good to take Yamato to see how that worked. He wanted to see your office, too. He wants to be a lawyer like you, he says.”

Yamato looked embarrassed and scowled like a demon. “Shut up, Dad! Did not! I'm gonna be a super-hero like The*Kan!”

“Do you like cooking?” Kuroda asked him. “The*Kan is a chef when he's not fighting bad guys.”

“I can make pancakes! Have you read all these books?”

“Hmm...have I? Most of them. Sometimes I only read the important parts for my job. I have to find old cases and see how those lawyers handled things to form strategies. Or I have to learn enough about something to understand how it affects my clients.”

“Like how?”

“Err. Pretend you are a bad person who steals money. If you want to use that money for things that can't be bought with cash, you have to put it into your bank account. But if a lot of money shows up in your bank account then the government wants you to pay taxes on it and that means you have to explain where it came from.”

Kuroda checked to see if Yamato was keeping up. He seemed to be. “Bad guys like you,” Yamato snorted, “find a way to make it look like they got that money from a real business they own. That's called money laundering because it makes the money look clean in the records. To launder your money, you have to understand how the cover business works so you can sneak it in. I have to understand how the business works so I can figure out how they faked it.”

“So, if I understood my business better than you, I could get away with it?”

 _Uh-oh. Did I just set this kid on a path to criminal accounting?_ “Maybe. There are other signs that a business is making more money than it should be. And most bad guys get lazy or too confident and make mistakes.”

“Sounds boring. I'll just beat them up. Waaah! Yahh!” Yamato chopped and stabbed at the air. “Like that!

Kuroda and Mino exchanged amused looks. “That works too, I guess. Are you taking any martial arts classes?”

“No. Dad says my grades weren't good enough last year. If I do better this semester, then maybe. But school's all messed up, so I don't know.”

“We'll see.” Mino patted his head. “We've taken up enough of Kuroda's time for one day and I need to get to work. Hell Week is over, so it's time to start preparing for the next one. Thank you again, Kuroda, for helping. And please, if this takes up much of your time, send me a bill.”

Glancing at the small sheaf of papers, Kuroda doubted it would take more than an hour or two. “I told you – don't worry about it. He hasn't stopped by to harass you at all?”

“No, we haven't seen him lately. But I feel like we're being watched. Maybe I'm paranoid.”

 _No, you aren't._ Kuroda didn't say it. He had borrowed a couple of Asami's men and set them to guarding Mino and Yamato, just in case. There would be no kidnapping attempt on Kuroda's watch. Twice, the asshole had approached their apartment, and twice he'd been handed Kuroda's card and told to contact Mino's legal representative. They followed him back to his cheap flophouse and took pictures of him buying drugs.

Another week and Kuroda would be ready to take him down and lock him away for a while. Along with the local drug dealers he was purchasing from. If Kuroda got lucky, the man would attempt to mug someone. Asami's men had the local cops on speed-dial.

“Well, if he does approach you, remember what I said. I'll let you know as soon as I've gone over these but you rest assured – you two are safe from him.”

“That is good to know. Come on, Yamato. Say goodbye and let's get going.”

“Bye, Kuroda. You should put up some pictures in here.” He looked around like a tiny interior designer. “Yeah. On that wall. A big picture of The*Kan. Or maybe Iron Man.”

“I'll think about it. See you guys later.”

Oof. He'd made it through. Nerve-wracking! Mino made him self-conscious for one reason and Yamato for another. He didn't know how to talk to kids. He didn't want Mino to know Kuroda found him attractive. He was going out of his way for those two and he barely knew them.

Hunting the deadbeat was kind of fun. And Yamato cracked him up. Shinobu had carefully not asked any questions about Kuroda's sudden interest in catching some nobody lowlife. _What the fuck am I doing? Work. Do my work._ He forced himself to sit and read through the papers. He caught himself staring at the blank wall space and imagining a big poster of The*Kan staring back at him. _Focus!_

* * *

Mino was worried but hid it well. Tsukuda should have shown his face again by now and it was making Mino anxious. He believed in Kuroda, but that didn't mean Tsukuda would stop trying. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Yamato or Yamato getting hurt by all this.

So far, Yamato hadn't shown any concern, trusting in Mino to take care of him. They had gone through a rocky start, full of confusion and miscommunication and hurt feelings. Mino was terrified of being a bad parent and was overly strict. Yamato had been sure he was an unwanted burden and thought all Mino's attention came from pity or annoyance. He acted out with defiance and anger.

It took some time and Yamato getting lost after running out of an onsen into the darkness for them to start talking honestly with each other. From that point on, they grew closer and closer. Mino loved his funny little man. Yamato adored his gentle, quiet father.

Mino wondered sometimes if he and his former wife should have had a child. Maybe that would have drawn them closer together, pulled his attention away from work. But no, at that point in his life he would have just worked even harder, determined to make more money to support them. His priorities had been all wrong and she was right to leave him.

He didn't miss her – that was the worst part. He had moved on and forgotten about her, aside from a lukewarm wish for her to be happy with someone else. He liked his life now, though it could be hard to watch his coworkers falling in love and finding companionship.

Well, maybe not Takano and Onodera. That had been a study in frustration when it wasn't amusing. Onodera fought so very hard against his feelings and Takano fought like a madman to get him to face those feelings and accept them. It all turned out fine in the end, thank god. Mino had sometimes feared Onodera would die from the stress he brought on himself.

Mino was content with Yamato. If he grew lonely for an adult companion, he ignored it. If he hungered for something more physical, he made do with his hand and porn, locked in his room. No one wanted to get involved with a workaholic single father and casual sex was not to his taste. He kept himself aloof and quiet. The women in the company had labeled him as “mysterious” and he just shook his head and continued on.

Saeki had made a pass at him. But then, she'd made a pass at just about everyone after giving up on Hatori. Mino had been very clear about turning her down. She was currently making eyes at an editor working in the Japun department. Kirishima thought it was hilarious and his subordinate was a bit freaked out by her flirting campaign.

No woman had caught his interest at all. No man, either. Mino was open to that possibility – he was surrounded by enough of it to have lost any phobia he might have once harbored. He worked on shoujo manga – maybe that had jaded him to the point he couldn't love anyone romantically. Hearts going doki doki and thoughts fixated on one person and passionate moonlight confessions were ridiculous bullshit to a divorced man with bills to pay and a child to raise.

_I'm not an idiot teenager. I have responsibilities, to Yamato and to my job. My son comes first. Kuroda will make sure we're safe. Nothing else matters._

Kuroda was an interesting man. A bit intimidating at first – formidable. From his appearance, Mino would have thought he was a corporate attorney, defending multi-million yen companies from hostile takeovers or arranging the buyouts of international franchises. He dressed to impress, that was certain. And impress he did. He knew the man's watch alone cost several months of Mino's salary.

Mino had been horrified that his casual inquiry to Misaki had led to Kuroda meeting him. Someone who was associated with Asami, who should be bumping shoulders with people like Isaka, not Mino. But Kuroda showed no sign of impatience or distaste in dealing with something so common and pathetic as Mino's little child custody issue.

Mino still wasn't sure if Kuroda took his case out of pity or because he relished the idea of smashing a bug like Tsukuda. Mino wasn't going to complain either way. He was grateful and Yamato had taken quite a liking to the man.

Mino noticed that Yamato responded well to people who didn't treat him like a child. No baby-talk or cheek-pinching for Yamato – that would earn Yamato's scorn instead. Kuroda spoke to Yamato as he would to anyone else. He may have used more simple terms in his money laundering explanation, but that he had taken the time to explain anything at all to a seven-year-old was amazing.

Mino trusted him on the spot. That wasn't like Mino at all. He kept everyone at a comfortable distance and didn't share his private life. He'd told Kuroda all sorts of things with no hesitation. He had been tired and a little spaced out, but not to the extent he had added personal feelings into what should be a dry recitation of facts.

_Why did Kuroda take my case? Does he need positive karma points? Why does he make me want to dump all my worries on his shoulders and get a hug? Since when do I need a hug from anyone other than Yamato? Well, Yamato's grown out of hugs and kisses, but that's not the point._

_Oh, whatever._ He pulled out the storyboards for his mangaka's next chapter. She was now focusing on the secondary couple and things were going to start heating up. The characters had nothing in common, after all. Or so it seemed.

 _I wonder if Japun has extra posters of The*Kan?_ He shook his head to banish wayward thoughts. _Focus!_


	8. Not a Date!

**Not a Date!**

Six days later, Kuroda returned to Marukawa Shoten unannounced. He brought with him all Mino's documents, which had been checked, double-checked, reviewed by a family law colleague, and other good news.

Tsukuda was currently rotting in a jail cell. He hadn't tried to mug just anyone - he attempted to steal his drug dealer's whole supply. And he had a previous record for the abuse charge brought by Mino's sister. Kuroda was going to make sure he got the maximum sentence for assault, theft, and possession with intent to sell. Mino and Yamato would not have to worry about him again for ten years at least.

“Oh, my god! How...? What...?”

“What is it, Dad?” Yamato asked, coming over.

Kuroda had taken Mino aside to tell him the news privately. He wasn't sure how much Yamato was aware of.

Mino scooped up his son and squeezed him tightly.

“Dad! Put me down!” Yamato squirmed and wriggled until Mino had to let him go. “Jeeze! What was that for?” He looked at Kuroda. “Is it good news or bad? I can't tell!”

“Good news for you guys. Very bad news for the bad guy.”

“Ha! You caught him? Didja beat him to a pulp?”

“I didn't, but someone else did. Anyway, now your dad can stop worrying about it. How's your schoolwork? You earn those lessons yet?” Mino was trying to compose himself so Kuroda wanted to keep Yamato distracted.

Yamato made a face. “Not yet. I have a test next week. If I score over 80, Dad said that might be enough.”

“What subject? And what sort of fighting style do you want to learn?”

“History. I like the stories but I lose track of the dates and stuff. I wanna learn Ong Bak!”

“Huh?”

“He means Muay Thai boxing, like in the movie Ong Bak with Tony Jaa.” Mino had recovered his poise.

“Oh? I haven't seen it.”

“Whaaat?” Yamato was amazed. “It's like the bestest movie ever! I've seen it like a bazillion times. You should come over and watch it with us! Can he, Dad?”

Mino looked embarrassed. “Yamato, I don't think Kuroda would want to do that. He's a very busy man and that's...it's not exactly...Ugh. I shouldn't let him watch those kinds of movies, I know! But he saw part of it in a commercial and then we rented it the first time without me realizing how violent it was and then he made me buy a copy.”

Kuroda laughed. He decided to take a chance. “What time do you get off work? We should celebrate.”

“What? Oh no, I couldn't possibly impose on you like that and-”

“Yamato, what do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Sushi! Tempura! Teriyaki chicken! Cake!”

“He gets off work at 7 pm today,” Takano called from across the office. “And he likes Sapporo Yebisu beer.”

“Good choice. Okay, I'll be back at 7 to pick you both up.”

Kuroda left before Mino could stop sputtering and find a way to cancel. By the time he got down to his car, Mino had already sent three texts trying to apologize and say it wasn't necessary and please don't bother. As Kuroda was reading them and laughing some more he got another one. _“The apartment is a disaster!”_

“We'll go to my place,” he texted back, imagining the look on Mino's face. “No more arguments.”

He didn't get any more arguments. He did get a message later from the recently returned, currently self-quarantining Asami.

“ _A date, huh? I'll tell Naru you took care of it yourself. He'll be disappointed. Kei says hi and don't screw it up. Congratulate me – Akihito popped the question.”_

“How the actual fuck...?!” Marukawa must be a gossip factory. “Wait a goddamned minute...”

“It's not a date! Popped what question? How old are you?” he sent back.

“ _Then you're doing it wrong. Don't disappoint me. Kei bets 2000_ _￥_ _you can't get past first base. I said you'd at least get to 2 nd. Akihito – **my fiancé** \- is going to send you a picture.”_

Kuroda blinked and reread the message five times. _Fiancé? Fiancé?!_ Takaba's text came through, _“Cheering you on!”_ attached was a publicity photo from some Marukawa event. _Oh. Mino looks very good in it. Fiancé!_

“Damn it!” _It's not a date! He's straight for fuck's sake! I'm just going to have dinner and watch a movie, not jump his uninterested-in-me bones! I like his company – that's all! Who the hell am I trying to convince? Shit!_

 _Ryuichi's getting married!?_ Asami wouldn't answer his phone call and neither did Kirishima. _Bastards!_

* * *

“Stop calling it a date!” Mino was on the verge of losing his usual cool and calm demeanor. He'd already made a small scene after getting the news and now all of Marukawa seemed determined to tease him to death.

“What's a date?” Yamato asked.

“A date is when two people who like each other set aside time to spend together.”

“Can it be three people? I like Kuroda too, and I'll be there.”

“Yes,” Takano told him very seriously. “I think in this case, three is okay. But you should go to sleep early and let them have some adult time alone.”

“Takano!” Mino roared. “Don't tell him things like that! Have you all gone crazy? I don't even know if he's single. Maybe he has a wife and three kids.”

Kisa was bouncing in his seat. “Yes, Mino, we've all gone crazy! You're going out with someone! You've never gone out with anyone in all the years since your divorce.” Kisa would know - he was the only one in Emerald who had been there longer than Mino.

“But I'm not! He's just a lawyer who helped me with something. That's it. He's...he's a man.” They all stared at him. “I don't have anything against that! You know I don't! It's just not...I've never...and anyway, he's got money and friends like Asami-sama and...I don't think he sees me that way.”

“Oh, he's interested and he's single. I could tell. But if you're really not able to respond, then just tell him. If you don't like him, it's not your fault. You don't like him in that way? Not even a little bit? He's very handsome. If I was single, I'd be all over him.”

Mino stared at his desk. He knew Kisa meant well. _What does he mean, he can tell Kuroda is interested? In me? Like...that? Why? I'm so boring and pathetic and I have a kid and...Those are just excuses._ Mino was terrified. _Do I like him? Like that? Am I freaking out because I like him or because I'm being homophobic?_

Theoretically, he'd considered dating men. He really had nothing against it, in theory. But for himself, now that he was facing the possibility? _I honestly don't know. What if he kissed me? Yikes!_ He hadn't kissed anyone in...he didn't even know how long it had been. Six years he'd been divorced, maybe five since he went on a date. He'd tried dating, right after, then gave up.

Kisa laughed. “Mino, what are you thinking? Your face just turned bright red!”

“That's enough, Kisa,” Takano said. “Let's leave Mino alone and get back to work.”

Damn Takano for being nice now. He'd started all this nonsense with telling Kuroda when Mino would be off work and what kind of beer he liked. _That's all it is – nonsense. They're bored and teasing me. Kuroda is only being friendly, toward both me and Yamato. Friendly! It's just dinner and a movie with my son. Even if he is...he's not going to attack me! Just stop thinking about it!_

Mino had to force himself to stop or he'd go mad. He was in the office and Yamato was right there in front of him. Not the time or place to be discussing his love life, his sexual orientation, or anything else personal.

The others went back to editing and the subject was dropped. Mino relaxed a little and managed to focus. He had several mangaka counting on him for guidance and there was a magazine to produce but why, oh why, did the male love interest in this damn story have cool hair and wear glasses!


	9. It's Totally a Date

**It's Totally a Date**

Kuroda had no idea what he was doing aside from going way overboard on planning this supposedly casual get-together. In between gathering evidence, interviewing people, arranging materials, scheduling court dates, he was also looking up restaurants still operating, tracking down a copy of Ong Bak, and mentally reviewing the contents of his closet for an appropriate outfit.

How he managed it all...no one will ever know. But he did, even if he came to no conclusion about what to wear and had to just go home and try a bunch of clothes on. He bought the movie, deciding the Blu-ray was better than streaming. He ordered food to be picked up. He also bought items for a couple of house guests, thinking they might as well spend the night. _Not like that!_

He'd never brought anyone home before. He'd rarely gone to anyone else's home either – not since his college days. Stopping by Asami's penthouse for a meeting didn't count. One night stands took place in hotels.

 _What else do I need?_ There were spare futons and blankets he didn't remember buying. He took them out of the closet to air after years of being stashed away. He removed the tags from everything he'd purchased so it wouldn't seem like he got them specifically for Mino and Yamato. Well, the child-sized, Iron Man pajamas were obviously for Yamato but that didn't count.

He'd stocked the fridge with beer, juice, a few sodas, milk, eggs, bread...food to make breakfast, just in case. He wasn't much of a cook, but he could manage breakfast. _I bought microwave popcorn on impulse – what the actual fuck?_

It was time to go pick them up. He settled on (designer) jeans and a casual (but stylish and expensive) button-down shirt. Mino would be in his work clothes – he'd been wearing cargo pants and a t-shirt with a v-neck sweater - so Kuroda didn't want him to feel under-dressed in comparison.

First stop, the restaurant. He loaded several bags full of to-go containers into the tiny trunk of his car. Next, the bakery where he selected a variety of cake slices. Finally, Marukawa. Just before 7. _Perfect timing. Too perfect? I want a cigarette. I haven't smoked in five years!_ He sent Mino a text and recited the opening to the Constitution of Japan.

> “We, the Japanese people, acting through our duly elected representatives in the National Diet, determined that we shall secure for ourselves and our posterity the fruits of peaceful cooperation with all nations and the blessings of liberty throughout this land...”

“Whoa!” Yamato came pelting up. “This is your car! It's awesome!”

It was his second car, his baby. His everyday car was a Lexus sedan, luxurious on the inside, fairly anonymous in appearance. This one was for special occasions. _Like a celebratory hangout with a client? Nevermind!_

Bright yellow, low-slung, rear spoiler - the Mitsubishi FTO GPX COTY was a collector's item now. A special edition to commemorate the FTO winning the Car of the Year (COTY) award in 1994, only a limited number had been made. It was Kuroda's first big purchase for himself. He cherished it and kept it in prime condition.

Mino had stopped short to stare with his mouth hanging open. Yamato went over and grabbed his hand, dragging him forward. “What kind of car is it? Is it a Porsche? Can it go real fast, like in The Fast and the Furious movies? Did you ever race in it?”

“It's called an FTO and it's a Mitsubishi, not a Porsche. Jackie Chan drove one in the movie Thunderbolt. His wasn't yellow though – mine is more special. It goes pretty fast and no, I haven't raced it. I'm afraid to scratch it!”

“Is that a car racing movie? Do you have it? Can we watch that one too?”

“Yamato!” Mino finally said something. “Don't push your luck. Kuroda has already gone out of his way for us. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him!”

“I don't mind. I rarely get the chance to show off this car – I can't drive it to work or chase suspects around in it. I'll use any excuse to take it out of the garage. What do you think?”

“What do I...? It's fucking fantastic! Let's go!”

Laughing, Kuroda opened the passenger door and slid the front seat forward so Yamato could clamber into the very compact rear seat. “Put on your seat belt – there it is.”

“Wow! It's small back here! I smell teriyaki! Yay!”

“You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for us...” Mino said, even as he slid his hand along the curve of the front quarter-panel. Caressing it, the way Kuroda sometimes did. With his long, elegant fingers...

“No trouble! Get in!” Kuroda didn't hold the door, just dashed around to the driver's side. They got in and Kuroda revved the engine a little, making Yamato bounce in his seat with excitement. “Off we go!”

He took a scenic route to his home so they could enjoy the drive a little longer. On one stretch of road, he sped up to as fast a speed as he dared, giving them all a thrill. They zoomed over Rainbow Bridge and too soon had arrived at the high-rise condos where Kuroda lived.

“Are you really rich?” Yamato asked, going over to the wall of glass that gave them a view of the bridge and the water and the Tokyo skyline.

“What an amazing view. Don't ask people about money, Yamato. It's rude.”

Kuroda and Mino dropped the food on the low table near the couch and Mino joined his son at the window. Kuroda got them drinks – beer for himself and Mino, a soda for Yamato.

“I'm not rich. Not like Asami is rich. I have money invested that adds to my income. Public prosecutors are not paid very well compared to other types of attorneys. I don't have anyone to spend my money on and I don't throw it around in front of others. I've spent some on my car, my clothes, this condo. The rest sits in the bank or works for me in the market.”

He spread out the food across the table. A large platter of sushi, a pile of tempura-battered veggies and shrimp, teriyaki chicken, and rice. “I hope you're fine with this,” he said to Mino. “It's all Yamato's requests, though.”

“Me? What about you? What do you like to eat? Yamato and I like the same things.”

They sat down and put their hands together. “Itadakimasu!” Yamato dove straight for a tuna roll and shoved it into his mouth with his fingers.

“Oh my god!” Mino looked horrified by his son's lack of table manners.

Kuroda, who preferred elegance and refinement and class, copied Yamato but with salmon sashimi. Then he picked out a large slice of carrot from the tempura pile and waved it in Mino's face.

“Wait a mi-glgh!”

Yamato giggled at his father who had half the carrot sticking out of his mouth. “Kuroda, you're sposed to tell him to say 'Ahh...' first!”

“Oh? I forgot.”

They goofed around and threw food at each other and Mino finally relaxed enough to join in. Kuroda had begun by trying to hide his own discomfort and ended by having more fun than he thought possible at his age. They demolished the food – almost literally.

When they were all stuffed to the gills, Mino insisted on putting the leftovers into containers he found in Kuroda's kitchen cabinets ( _When did I buy those?_ ) and cleaning up the wreckage. While he puttered in the kitchen, Kuroda told Yamato to take a shower and handed over the Iron Man pajamas with a towel.

“Cool! Thanks!” Off he went.

“He's okay to bathe alone at his age, right?” Kuroda asked. “I don't know anything about kids.”

“Yup. He's good. But are you sure about letting us spend the night? That's...”

“Stop protesting everything. I really am having fun with both of you here. I work a lot and I work alone and I haven't done anything like this in ages. You're not a bother, not at all. You're doing me a favor by letting me share your family time. Here, have another beer.” Kuroda shoved a can into Mino's hand and got one for himself as well.

“I'm sorry. I'm not used to this. I've was alone for years and then it's just been me and Yamato. I don't go out at all. I can't afford it and I'm kind of a loner. Even with the people at work, I keep my distance. I disappointed and ignored my wife until she left me. I don't want to make that mistake with Yamato, but I suppose I've isolated both of us too much.”

“Yamato's a smart kid, strong-willed. It looks like you're doing a good job to me. I wouldn't have taken your case if I didn't believe the two of you were good together. You and I have a lot in common, I think. I just never got married because I knew I wasn't in the right head-space for a relationship. If I had, I'd be divorced too, most likely.”

“MOVIE! Can we watch the movie now?” Yamato was back with a vengeance.

“Okay. Ong Bak, coming right up!”

Kuroda loaded the disc, turned down the lights, and prepared himself to witness movie carnage. Mino went to bathe – he'd seen the movie so many times it was imprinted on his retinas, he said.

_Did I say too much? It was true though. I'm always alone. I thought I was fine with that, but now...? Damn Ryuichi for putting the thought in my head! Can I even do this? Can I make time for another person in my life? What if we start something and then it falls apart because we're both too set in our ways? Today isn't normal for either of us. And I'm still just hoping he isn't completely straight and why the hell am I getting so far ahead of myself?_

Kuroda sat on his couch and tried to concentrate on the movie. Yamato started off sprawled on the floor in front of the enormous TV but soon he was standing and attempting to imitate the moves. He fell over a couple of times and Kuroda slapped a hand over his mouth to keep the snorts of laughter from escaping.

 _Was I ever so goofy? No, I wasn't allowed to be._ His father had been a strict disciplinarian and his mother a social climber who drilled into him elitist tastes and manners. He'd been icy cold with a serious superiority complex. Kuroda sighed. His father suffered a heart attack at forty-five, dying much too early. His mother quickly found herself a new husband who was a step up in society.

Kuroda spent his high school years studying like a demon. He was determined to get into the best university and make a name for himself. No time for partying or bar crawls or mixers. Japan's Bar exam was notoriously difficult and he couldn't focus on anything until he'd passed it. Then he met Asami and his life changed.

There had been light-hearted moments with Asami and Kirishima, times when they got drunk and argued all night over law and philosophy and ethics. But watching and listening to Yamato and Mino over the past few weeks he'd come to the realization that he'd never had a childhood. He was glad Yamato was willing to share a little of his.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Mino had joined him on the couch until he smelled his own shampoo. Almost afraid to look, he stole a glance from the corner of his eye. Mino was wearing pajamas and a robe and was rubbing at his hair with a towel.

“Your bathtub is huge! I almost fell asleep in it, it was so comfortable! How do you like the movie?” Mino smiled, “Ridiculous, isn't it?”

“Err...I lost track of what's going on. Yamato is distracting.”

“Haha. He says he's teaching himself to fight by watching it over and over and over...I don't know how many times he's punched the wall by accident or fallen down and brained himself. Our apartment doesn't have space like yours so he can't flail around without banging into something.”

“Are you going to let him take lessons? The Haninozuka schools have classes for kids his age.”

“Haninozuka is out of my price range. There's a Youth Center near his school, close enough for him to walk on his own. I don't want him riding the subway alone until he's ten.”

“I see. Like I said, I don't know anything about raising a child.”

“I didn't either, at first. I was a mess. We fought all the time and I was sure he would end up hating me. We figured it out, slowly. I had to learn to express my feelings and so did he. I'm still not very good at it. You don't talk down to him - that's why he likes you.”

“Does he? I like him, too. And you.” Kuroda wished the words back the instant they left his mouth. _I just blurted it out._

Yamato yelled and contorted and swung his arms around as Kuroda and Mino sat frozen on the couch.

“Kuroda! Watch this part! It's the bestest!”

_I'm the worstest!_

__


	10. Say, "Ahh..."

**Say, 'Ahh...'**

Kuroda watched Tony Jaa running from a pack of thugs through the back streets and alleys of Bangkok. It was an impressive feat of endurance and gymnastics as he jumped over and slipped between and slid beneath every possible obstacle that could cross his path. The movie did have an annoying habit of instantly replaying the coolest moves in slo-mo, but Kuroda couldn't deny those moves were really cool.

From then on, Kuroda kept his eyes locked on the television and Mino said nothing. Yamato was adorable and amusing and Kuroda was grateful for the distraction. The entire final fight scene was played out on the screen and in the room as Yamato rammed his knees and elbows into thin air. Then he collapsed, breathless and sweaty.

“Cake! Is it time for cake?”

“Do you need another shower? I only have that one pair of PJs.”

“Nah, it's fine.”

“Mino, would you like some tea or coffee?” Kuroda cursed himself - his voice had gone cold and formal.

“Tea, please.” Damn, Mino's had as well.

“Tea for three, coming right up!” He escaped to the kitchen.

They ate cake and drank tea. Yamato chattered then began to slowly wind down like his batteries were running out.

“Come on, you have to brush your teeth before you crash. Say good night.”

“Good night, Kuroda. Thanks.”

“Sleep well, Yamato.”

Mino shepherded his son to the bathroom then into the guest room.

Kuroda stood gazing at Tokyo from his window wall, assuming Mino would just stay in there and go to sleep with Yamato. _I fucked it up completely. I'm sure he wanted to leave but couldn't make a scene in front of Yamato. Oh well. I don't have time to date anyway. It was just a stupid impulse brought on by Ryuichi's teasing._

“Do you have anything stronger than beer?”

“Huh?” Kuroda spun around. “Yeah, sure. Whiskey? Sake? Brandy?”

“Whiskey sounds good.”

Kuroda poured them each a glass and then had no idea what to do next. Stand awkwardly at the window? Sit awkwardly on the couch? Pace back and forth awkwardly?

“Please sit down.” Mino was already on the couch. He patted the cushion beside him. “You're making me nervous - more nervous than I already was.”

“I'm sorry.” Kuroda joined him but stayed as far away as possible. “I shouldn't have said...what I said. You can forget I said it. I'd prefer it if you forgot I said it.”

“No, I don't think I want to forget it. I want to consider it. Carefully.”

“What?”

“You know, I haven't slept anywhere but my home since I was in college. I don't think pulling an all-nighter at the office counts. I haven't been on a date in about five years. I haven't had sex with anyone in six years. I've never considered dating – or anything else – a man before. That is what you were saying, right? When you said you liked me?”

“Uh, yes.”

“What did you have in mind? Casual sex partners or something more? You work a lot. I work a lot and I have Yamato to take care of. I don't know if I can even...”

“Honestly? I haven't thought that far ahead. I don't date – or I haven't in...ever? Well, a few people in college, I guess. Once in a while I'd go out and find a hook-up – man or woman, didn't matter to me. That sounds terrible, but I haven't had the time or desire for more. I recently took on Shinobu as an intern. I've also made an arrangement with someone to help me gather evidence. That's left me with more spare time.”

Kuroda sipped his whiskey. “Then I met you and Yamato. I'm not sure why I took your case. It was like I had to fill my free time with more work. I don't have hobbies aside from reading the occasional novel. I found myself...drawn to you. You're attractive, but it's more than your looks. I like your energy. Yamato, too. It's fun and I've had very little fun in my life.”

Mino gulped down the rest of his drink and set the empty glass down. “I need to try something. Is that okay?”

“Sure?”

Mino laughed. “I'm not going to punch you! Close your eyes and say, 'Ahh...'”

Kuroda stared at him blankly. “What?”

He got a look of exasperation that Yamato would probably recognize. “You heard me. Close your eyes and say, 'Ahh'...”

He did as requested. “Ahh...”

Soft lips on his. _Oh fuck. He's kissing me!_

Kuroda returned the kiss but kept it light. _Whiskey kisses taste really good. Can I touch him? Better not._ But when Mino's hand crept onto the back of his neck, Kuroda couldn't stop himself from wrapping one arm around Mino's waist.

They stayed that way, just kissing. It had been a very long time for either of them since they kissed someone for the sheer pleasure of kissing. Eventually, they had to stop and catch their breath. Mino laid his head against Kuroda's chest.

“That answers one question. I can do that much.”

Kuroda huffed a tiny laugh. “Is that a good sign?”

“We wouldn't have to figure out what comes next if I wasn't able to enjoy the kissing. Now, what do you want from me?”

“I...can we try dating? It seems like neither of us has any clue about how to date, so we could work on it together. Um. What about Yamato? We don't tell him anything, right?”

Mino sat back and grinned. “Takano told him dating is two people who like each other setting aside time to be together. Yamato asked if it could be three people because he likes you too. Takano said three was okay in our case.”

“Oh? So Yamato already wants to date me? Are you jealous?” Kuroda felt a bit dizzy with relief.

“No, I'm glad. He and I are a package deal. You don't mind? I'm talking about taking this slowly. Very slowly – for his sake and mine.”

“I understand. I'm okay with that. I'm not a horny teenager who has to have sex all the time. I can go at your pace. And I want to spend time with both of you.”

Mino reached up and caressed his cheek. “You're being very good to me. I could get used to that. Oh! No spending a lot of money on us, okay? That would make me really uncomfortable.”

“Not even a little? I have plenty.”

The caress turned into a cheek pinch. “No! After tonight, I pay my fair share for everything. I'm not destitute, you know.”

“Ow! I promise! I can still buy things for Yamato though, can't I?”

Mino shook his head but it wasn't a no. “Nothing outrageous. Now, I need to get some sleep. Yamato wakes up early and he wakes up loud, so be prepared,” he said, standing up.

“I have to take a shower. You can go ahead.”

Mino looked down at himself in pajamas and robe, then at Kuroda still in his jeans. “Ah. I forgot.”

“I'll be fast. The shower isn't loud, so you should be able to go right to sleep. Wake me up whenever – tomorrow's Saturday, so I can take my time in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Mino left the living room and Kuroda sat another minute or two, savoring the last of his whiskey and the feel of Mino's lips on his. What a shock. The best kind of shock.

Finished, he turned off lights and took a quick shower. He considered jerking off while he was in there but couldn't bring himself to do that with Mino in the next room. _I can wait. I'm not a pig._ He scrubbed the towel over his head and looked at himself in the mirror. _I can do this. If Asami can get engaged and Kirishima can have a girlfriend, I can date someone._

He pulled on his sleep pants and walked across the hall to his bedroom, still toweling his hair. The lamp was turned on and Mino was sitting there, biting his lower lip.

“Can I sleep beside you? Sleep only? Or is that pushing it? It's just...Yamato rolls around and he kicks me and he snores.”

_I should have jerked off. Twice._

“Scoot over.”

He slid in and turned off the light. They both laid there like stiff boards.

“Mino, I won't attack you or go crazy if you move around.”

“Kanade. At this point, I think we can use first names. And I know that. I trust you. I sometimes share the bed with Yamato and it's no big deal, you know? So I didn't realize this would feel so different. Maybe I should go back...”

“No!” Kuroda grabbed for his wrist. “No, stay with me. Just...here.” He pulled Mino into the spoon position. “Is this okay? I think it's easier to be touching than trying really hard not to accidentally touch.”

“You're warm. This bed is really comfortable.”

“Shh. Sleep. Good night, Kanade.” Kuroda forced himself to breathe in and out, slowly, regularly. Mino's breathing synced up after a minute.

“Shinji?” Mino sounded wide awake.

 _This is crazy._ “Yeah?”

“You're poking me.” Was that laughter in his voice?

“Sorry! Just ignore it. Please ignore it. I'm...urk!” Mino had pushed back against him. _Not fair!_

“I think I'm flattered. And...it's been a very long time since anyone touched me.” Mino took Kuroda's hand and moved it from stomach to – lower.

 _He's hard._ Kuroda let his hand drift, explored the shape and length. _He feels elegant here, too._ He touched more, staying on top of Mino's pajamas.

“Mmm...oh damn, that feels good.”

“Turn around?” Kuroda asked.

A tiny hesitation, then Mino faced him. Kuroda kissed him gently and slid his hand under the waistband. “Ahh!” He caught the moan with his mouth and touched his tongue to Mino's.

“Fuck, Shinji...hah...wha-what about you?”

“Don't worry about me. Unless...would it be too weird if I rubbed mine with yours?”

“This is weird already. Do it. I can't be the only one having fun.”

Kuroda would have laughed except they were kissing again. They pushed each other's pants out of the way and Kuroda used his hand on both cocks together.

Hot, slick, hard. He grasped and stroked and Mino started whisper-chanting, “fuck, fuck, fuck” between moans.

“Kanade...I'm...”

“Me too. Harder!”

Mino's hand joined his and Kuroda couldn't tell who was touching who but it didn't matter. The pressure built up and Mino gasped as he came. Kuroda had maybe one second to wish he could see Mino's face in the darkness before he too came, grunting into Mino's hair.

They stayed that way, pulsing cocks pressed together, until they both calmed down.

“Um...”

“Don't move. I'll be right back.” Kuroda slid out of the bed and fumbled in his dresser for a hand towel. He cleaned up and returned to clean Mino up as well.

“I-I can do it.” Mino took the towel and used it on himself. They hadn't made much of a mess – Kuroda had aimed both of them toward his bare stomach.

_Oi. That was amazing. But is he going to freak out? That was way more than either of us planned._

“Where...?”

Kuroda groped for the used towel and tossed it in the general direction of his laundry basket.

Mino sensed the movement and snickered. _I guess he's not going to freak out._ Kuroda flopped onto his back, exhilarated and drowsy both. A moment later, Mino was draped across his chest.

“Thank you. G'night,” he mumbled. And...he was asleep.

 _What the actual fuck? He's adorable..._ was Kuroda's last thought as he drifted off.

Kirishima was going to have to pay up.

**Good thing Yamato sleeps like a log! Sweet, sexy dreams, everyone!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI - the faces of Mino and Yamato in the picture aren't from Seiki Ichi Hatsukoi. I'm not a big fan of Nakamura's art style, to be honest, and all her drawings of Mino have closed eyes and he's vague or in the background. Both he and Yamato are taken from The Wolf in the Flower Shop by Nako.


End file.
